


Bad boys make great nurses

by Smileygurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And so is Dean really, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Sam is adorable, Teenchesters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileygurl/pseuds/Smileygurl
Summary: Weechester oneshot; Dean is 15 and Sam is 11. Sam gets hurt and comes to Dean in the middle of class.





	Bad boys make great nurses

Dean settles in for another boring period of useless math. His teacher, Mrs Magernty, is at least a hundred years old, he’s pretty sure and her lectures would sell for big bucks as lullabies if anyone managed to stay awake long enough to record them. At least Tamara’s in this class; he can get his flirt on and set up a date for Friday since he has the night off of work and Sammy’s going to his first sleepover. 

Tuning out Mrs Magernty’s droning, Dean catches Tamara’s eye and grins; his grin widens when he sees the girl blush and turn back to the board. His grin doesn’t last though as boredom quickly overtakes his mind again. 

Dean glares at the clock, it has to be broken, no way it's only been one minute since he last looked. Suddenly, the door to the classroom bangs open and reveals a pale Sam quivering in the doorway. Dean is halfway to the door before Mrs Magernty even stops talking. 

"Sammy? What's wrong, buddy?" Dean asks gently, kneeling down in front of his brother. 

"What is the meaning of this? I do not tolerate disruptions in my class, Mr Winchester." 

Dean takes no notice of his teacher, running his hands lightly over his brother and checking for injuries. Sam, noticing the frown on Mrs Magernty's face, spoke up, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I just needed my brother." 

The polite tone, coupled with the puppy dog eyes are enough to silence the woman. The rest of the class sits in stunned silence as they watch the resident bad boy mother hen his younger brother. "Sammy? Talk to me, what happened? Are you hurt, sick or upset? What are we dealing with here?"

Sam sluggishly turns back to Dean and blinks a few times before lifting his right arm up for inspection. Gasps are heard around the class as everyone notices the blood for the first time. Dean swears before standing abruptly. "Come sit down, buddy." He says gently, steering Sam by the shoulders toward Mrs Magernty's desk. Dean scoops Sam up and deposits him on top of the desk before digging through Sam's dropped backpack and coming back with a first aid kit. 

"Tell me what happened." Dean demands as he rolls his brother's sleeve up to assess the damage. 

"It was an accident." Sam whispers, lowering his head. As Dean cleans the gash in his brother's arm, he prompts his brother to continue with a mild squeeze to his wrist, before handing him some pain pills and a half drunk sports drink. With a grimace, Sam swallows the pills before continuing. "I was reading by the big tree at recess, and the Scott twins came up and said some stupid stuff, and tried to take my bag, and I couldn't let them because of the kni-...because of my present from Dad so I pulled it away and one of them punched me in the stomach and I fell over and my arm hit something on the ground, a broken bottle maybe and blood went everywhere and they freaked out and ran away, and I came to find you." Sam rushed out in one breath. 

"And how exactly is that an accident?" Dean asks in an eerily calm voice, looking up at his brother briefly before continuing with his task; while Sam was telling his story, Dean had started stitching Sam's arm. 

"They didn't mean to make me bleed or anything, they were just messing around. Please don't worry about it Dean, I'm fine. Promise." Dean just shakes his head in response, and finishes with his stitches. 

Bandaging his brother's arm, he seems to notice their audience for the first time since Sam entered the classroom. Shaking his head slightly, he focuses on Sam again. "Drink the rest of that bottle, Sammy. Don't want you getting dehydrated after losing all that blood." Sam immediately lifts the bottle to his lips to take another sip. 

Nodding in approval, Dean turns to face his teacher. "Sorry about the mess, Mrs Magernty." The shocked women blinks in confusion until Dean gestures to the blood trail on the floor. 

That seems to rouse her enough for her to blurt out, "Mr Winchester, this is highly irregular. Your brother really should be taken to the nurse, it is hardly appropriate for a teenager to be performing surgery in a classroom!" Dean winces; her voice has been getting progressively more shrill. 

"But-" Sam's protest cuts off with a shake of Dean's head. "I'll make sure he's looked after." Dean says firmly. Turning his attention back to his little brother, his expression immediately softens and asks "How's your stomach? Anywhere else hurt?" 

Sam shakes his head and slides off the desk to stand shakily in front of his brother. "Dean? Will I have a cool scar now?" 

Grinning, Dean nods. "You know it, man. Chicks are gonna dig you!" Sam sticks his tongue out at that, and a few chuckles are heard around the room. Mrs Magernty's frown deepens in disapproval, but before she has the chance to say anything Dean is once again taking charge.

"I'm taking Sammy to the nurse for a once over now. You should get a janitor in here to deal with the blood, it's harder to get clean once it dries." 

That said he turns his back towards his brother and squats a little, waiting as Sam wraps his arms around his shoulders before scooping him up into a piggyback. The Winchester brothers march out of the classroom, not noticing the stunned silence they leave behind.


End file.
